QUE ME DIRIAS HOY?
by ballesterosslash
Summary: Damon decide decirle la verdad a Elena, pero ella es muy terca y no la acepta. Ella recapacitara? o sera muy tarde?


TITULO: QUE ME DIRÍAS HOY?

GENERO: ROMANCE/TRAGEDY

PAREJA: DAMON/ELENA

SUMMARY: ¿qué harías? Si solo te quedara un día de vida

Al fin llegaba sábado, el fin de semana empezaba y Damon tenía planeado algo para eses día. Salió de su departamento e iría por su mejor amiga, la cual solo lo miraba como eso; un amigo.

Elena terminaba de alistarse, cuanto había esperado este día, hoy saldría con el chico que le gustaba, su novio. Se miró en el espejo, estaba hermosa, su celular empezó a sonar.

-¿Alo?-

Damon toco 3 veces a la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que la recibiría una feliz, entusiasmada y sonriente...

-¿Elena... porque lloras?- no esperaba verla así, la abrazo para consolarla. Se quedaron en la puerta hasta que ella se calmó.

-Da... da... Damon- sus sollozos no la dejaban hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, Elena?- le preocupaba su llanto

-Me... me... me llamo- aún se agitaba por sus sollozos- él... él... termino con migo...- Damon hizo una pequeña mueca- Stefan termino conmigo por te... léfono-

Se molestó, ese elegante sabría lo que era un puño en su idiota rostro. Aseguraba de que el muy cobarde no daría la cara pues, él fue uno de los que le advirtieron, si le rompía el corazón a Damon necesitaría una cirugía nueva en su nariz. Qué más quisiera que ir en estos momentos buscarlo y propinarle un buen... pero no podía, no podía dejarla ahí, llorando desconsoladamente. Él necesitaba protegerla y hacerle saber que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada.

Después de una hora de plática y sollozos, al fin la logro convencer. Elena sabía que él tenía razón, el hecho de que su ex terminara con ella no significaba que el mundo acabaría. Además era un hermoso día y él ya tenía planes para los dos. Se retoco el maquillaje y puso su mejor sonrisa a su mejor amigo. Los dos llegaron al auto, hasta ahí a la rubia le empezó la curiosidad.

-¿A dónde iremos, Damon?

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerro, entro y con una gran sonrisa le dijo- Elena, si solo tuviera el día de hoy de vida ¿qué harías?

-Una locura- la castaña estaba acostumbradas a las tonterías que venían del pelinegro- ¿qué haremos?- le pregunto.

-Una locura- dijo con su más grande sonrisa. Arranco el auto fijando un rumbo, hasta llegar a una feria.

Elena se emocionó, amaba las ferias y esto la haría olvidar a Stefan, que bien la conocía Damon. Le tomo de la mano para entrar rápido y disfrutar.

-Primero la montaña rusa- le dijo con entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo- caminaron hasta allí- recuerda debemos disfrutarlo como si hoy fuera nuestro último día.

-Siempre dices muchas tonterías Damon, pero esta vez si te haré caso.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto como ahora. Cada atracción la disfrutaba y la hacía sentir como una niña de 5 años, Damon solo la contemplaba, nunca pudo evitar amarla y aunque pudiera hacerlo no quería se había vuelto parte de su ser, parte de su vida y tenerla junto a él, aunque sea como una amiga era algo que apreciaba. 2 años amándola en silencio y sin decir nada, solamente para que ella fuera feliz. Siempre se dejó guiar por una frase que leyó en un cuadro; Si amas a una persona déjala ir, si regresa es tuya sino nunca lo fue.  
Siempre la ha dejado ir y parecía ser que nunca iba a volver, pero ahora que volvió tal vez tuviera una oportunidad o solamente arruinaría su amistad.

¿Qué harías por el ser que amas? Damon lo haría todo, hasta morir. Si fuera necesario.

-Vamos Elena, iremos a comer a otro lugar- la tomo de la mano y sintió el cosquilleo que siempre sentía, y sabía sus razones.

-¿A dónde?- no quería irse de la feria, quería seguir ahí

-Ya veras, pecas- de vez en cuando le soltaba algún apodo.

-Demonios Damon, no me digas así- le molestaba los sobrenombres pero a su amigo no.

Damon río con ganas- Ya no te enojes, que se te notan más las pecas- le gustaba hacerla enojar era tan divertido. Cuando no recibía un golpe.

Volvieron a subir al auto, que hasta ese momento Elena noto que no era el de él. Este era un Volvo negro y el de Damon era un Camaro negro azulado. Al parecer estrenaba auto, bueno si el quería darse sus lujos quien era ella para detenerlo.

-Llegamos- su voz la saco de sus pensamientos-¿qué dices?

La había llevado al parque el cual fue donde se conocieron la primera vez. Aún lo recordaba, ella estaba arriba de la rama de un árbol y el sentado, se resbalo y cayó encima de él. Había sido un accidente pero él lo hizo ver como otra cosa.

-Recuerdas, hija de Tarzan pero pecoso- Y ahí estaba, aquel primer apodo que le puso.

"_No sabía que Tarzan y Jean, habían tenido hijos, bueno hija y menos que fuera pecosa"_como olvidar esas palabras se dijo.

Se bajaron del auto y sacaron una cesta llena de comida para los dos, si que tenía planeado todo.

-Y si Stefan no hubiera terminado conmigo, ¿qué hubieras hecho con eso?- señalo la cesta, mientras estiraba la manta donde se sentarían.

-Bueno, si tu me hubieras rechazado- se acomodó- hubiera invitado a Caroline- aunque imaginarse el rechazo de la rubia fue doloroso.

-¿Caroline?- pregunto sorprendida- vaya no creía que ustedes se llevaran tan bien- Los dos podrían conocerse pero no se hablaban mucho, no pasaban del saludo y despedida. Y es que el castaño creía que la morena era muy mojigata, y la morena creía que el castaño era muy rebelde.

-No, pero hubiera sido un gran paso para que nos lleváramos bien-

-Ok- no supo porque pero su voz le salió con un astivo de enojo

-¿te hubiera molestado?- pregunto sereno, mientras por dentro estaba feliz de que Elena estuviera tan siquiera un poquito celosa.

-No, claro que no- le sonrío.

Observando a la naturaleza, comieron y hablaron de tonterías, y de sus familias. Cuanto detestaban su trabajo, Elena, y cuanto amaban su trabajo, Damon, más para la castaña aún sentía curiosidad por saber de porque se compró otro auto.

Damon empezó a notar que ya estaba llegando la hora que tanto esperaba. No sentía nervios, más bien se sentía seguro, sabía lo que pasaría y que no se arrepentiría de nada.

-¿Te divertiste?- le pregunto

-Si- sonrío recordando- mucho.

-Sabes...en el trabajo escuche a algunos hacer esta pregunta y quiero saber que piensas tu-

-De acuerdo, dispara-

-Si muero mañana; ¿qué me dirías hoy?

-Tus compañeros de trabajo son tan raros como tú-

-Lo se, entonces que dirías?-

-Si mueres mañana; que te diría hoy? ¿Ahora?- el asintió- que has sido mi mejor amigo y que nunca te cambiaría por nadie, eres el mejor actor de Broadway y recitas muy bien a Shakespeare, nunca me arrepiento de haberte conocido aquel día hace 10 años, es por eso que te quiero como el hermano que nunca tuve. Eres muy egocéntrico, que malgasta tu dinero en cosas que ya tienes- señalo su automóvil- que siempre has estado cuando más te necesito, eres mi apoyo, eres parte de mi vida y si tu me faltaras no sabría que hacer. Así que más te vale que no mueras aún, al menos hasta que tengas 80 o 90 y que ya tengas nietos- sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar- y solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte Damon Salvatore: Si yo muero mañana; ¿Que me dirías hoy?

Vaya, le había preguntado. Y sabía que aunque no lo hiciera el de todos modos se lo diría, además que más podría sufrir su corazón, cuando ella misma lo mato diciéndole que lo quería como un hermano.

-Si solo estuvieras viva hoy, yo te diría que eres la persona más amable que he conocido, velas por los demás, pones a los demás antes que a ti. Eres formidable, inteligente, única, hermosa, bella e incluso con tus pecas...

-Damon basta...- se sonrojo la escuchar esas palabras pero no quería escuchar que le dijera hermosa... sentía que se lo decía como hombre y no como amigo.

-Déjame Elena- pidió, esto era todo por el todo- me regañas cuando crees que hago algo mal, eres la primera en ir a mis obras, fuiste la primera en apoyarme. Y por eso no pude evitarlo Elena- se escuchara dolor en su voz- no pude, nunca tuve amigos pero tu hiciste esa diferencia, eres mi mejor amiga, era la mujer, la mujer que amo, la mujer de la cual me enamore y de la cual llevo enamorado y amando en silencio por dos largos años y que ahora no puedo ocultarlo más necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba que lo supieras Elena. No importando que.

Elena se sorprendió, nunca hubiera esperado esa confesión, se dio cuenta de que aquel juego se transformó en incomodidad para ella, no podía creer lo que le había dicho. Ella nunca hubiera querido arruinar su amistad pero sabía que después de esto nada volvería a hacer lo mismo..- ¡Que tonterías dices Damon!- exclamo y Damon sabía que ahí venía el rechazo- Por Dios, Damon tu eres como mi hermano nunca te quería más que eso, sentiría que es incesto, somos hermanos, somos amigos y no puede...

Dejo de escuchar con una sonría melancólica, para que escuchar las palabras de rechazo cuando el ya se las había imagino tiempo atrás. Que eran amigos, que ella tenía novio bueno eso si el no hubiera termino con ella, pero ahora le diría que acaba de terminar un relación y que no estaba lista y que no sentía nada por el, no esa clase de amor. Elena seguía dando y dando palabras para que el entendiera que no podían ser nada y que no sentía lo mismo. Presentía que las lágrimas le saldrían en cualquier momento. Nunca hubiera querido que esa relación de amigos que tenían se fuera por el caño, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, ella no lo volvería a ver de la misma manera, no le volvería hablar de la misma manera. Todo había cambiado.

Se levanto dispuesta a irse, no con él, se iría en un taxi. Damon la siguió, no podía dejarla ir sola.

-Elena espera- quiso detenerla del brazo pero lo rechazo. Y le dolió.

-Damon, es mejor que nos mantengamos alejados por un tiempo- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- no te preocupes por mi, me iré en un taxi.

-No, Elena..

-Es lo mejor Damon- le corto

-Al menos déjame hablar por favor- dijo serió, ella asintió se notaba molesto- acaso no recuerdas que día es hoy, es 7 de Mayo Elena- entonces recordó- es tu cumpleaños, si lo se, paso a ser tu peor cumpleaños lo siento. Pero esto que acaba de pasar no tiene nada que ver con lo que quería darte. Yo te hice un regalo- le tendió las llaves del volvo- este es tu regalo-

-Yo no podría..

-Acéptalo, al menos como tu medio de trasporte por hoy, si no lo quieres puedes venderlo o regalarlo, lo que quieras es tuyo. Sin compromisos.

Dudaba si aceptarlo o no. Tomo las llaves- ¿y tú?-

-Mi auto esta por allá- señalo a su Camaro- no te preocupes.

Sin decir adiós, se marchó en el volvo. Sin volver atrás.

-Que es lo que nunca te diría, Elena?- murmuro al viento- que me estoy muriendo.- Recogió todo y marcho a su departamento triste y silencioso.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había dejado de hablar con Damon, quizás era días, pero nunca más, ahora llevaba 15 días sin saber de él o hablar con él. Y tal como había dicho se sentía vacía, le faltaba algo y sabía lo que era. Lo extrañaba y de cierta manera lo admiraba por haber cumplido lo que ella le había pedido, mantenerse alejados, no había escuchado de él en los teatros pues estaba de vacaciones. Él que noto su raro comportamiento fue su hermano, porque si tenía un hermano, Jeremy.

Que cuando le pregunto qué pasaba? no se sorprendió con algunas cosas pero no dijo nada hasta que ella acabo de hablar. Elena se sorprendió cuando él le dijo que todos sabían lo que Damon sentía por ella, solamente ella no lo notaba.

-Pero yo lo quiero como un hermano, Jeremy.- replico

-¿estas segura?- le pregunto

-Si- contesto empezando a dudar.

-Elena, cierra los ojos- pidió- hazlo- no podía negarse a su hermano- ahora piensa en la personas que más quieres, que siempre te ha apoyado, que siempre ha estado ahí, en la cual no dejas de pensar, con la que sueñas, la que quieres, la que amas. con la que quieres formar una familia y llegar a viejos y hasta ser enterrados juntos...

Elena lo imagino, la persona que más quería primero fueron sus padres después cambio a su hermano hasta que su mente le mostró a Damon, si lo quería. Siempre estuvo apoyándola, siempre estaba ahí para ella no importando la hora o día, varias veces dejo el ensayo por ella., nunca dejaba de pensar en él y siempre ha creído que por ser su primer amigo era el motivo. El es con quien más ha soñado, incluso más que sus novios. Lo quería... si. Lo amaba... si, lo amaba ahora se daba cuenta. Con el siempre soñó formar una familia aunque después se maldecía por hacer eso con su amigo. Siempre soñó con llegar los dos juntos viejos y hasta ser enterrados juntos. Como fue tan tonta, siempre estuvo frente a ella y nunca se dio cuenta.

-Lo amo-casi lo grito- lo amo- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-Lo se, hermana, lo se.

-pero ya es demasiado tarde, yo lo rechace y si el ya no me ama

-Nunca es demasiado tarde, Elena, además no se puede dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana.

-Iré a buscarlo- tomo las llaves de su volvo y manejo hasta llegar al edificio en donde vivía el castaño. Cuando entro no puedo evitar sentir algo de penumbra en el ambiente más no le tomo importancia. Al fin estaba frente a su departamento, toco suavemente mientras en su mente se repetía que nunca es demasiado tarde.

Escucho como loa puerta se abría, sonrío pues lo vería- Dam...-no fue el quien le abrió había sido una mujer, no cualquier mujer-Eleonor- se sorprendió al ver a la madre de Damon ahí

-¿Elena?- no la esperaba-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Damon

-Mi hijo- susurro triste

-Si- de tan alegra que estaba no se había dado cuenta de la apariencia de la rubia, portaba un vestido negro y su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojeras se notaban mucho-¿Eleonor estas enferma?

Negó-Pasa Elena- cuando al rubia entro, noto que los muebles ya no estaban, solamente algunas cajas que decían ropa y libros.

-¿Se va?- pregunto asustada. No podía irse, no cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, que siempre lo amo pero que nunca quiso darse cuenta por su amistad.

Eleonor suspiro largamente, creyó que la castaña pecosa no vendría su hijo le había dicho que ella pidió tiempo y eso le parecía eterno, al menos hubiera preferido que se enteraran en las noticias de mañana pues ahí dirían todo.

-Eleonor, por favor dígame donde está, necesito hablar con él. Que me escuche- se empezaba a alterar

-Cálmate Elena, yo podría decirte donde está, pero no lo veras, no físicamente

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Elena, creí que no vendrías y que quizás mañana en las noticias te enteraras-frunció el ceño no entendía nada- cariño, mi hijo me contó lo que paso hace 15 días- asintió- disfruto mucho ese día hasta la tarde pues lo que paso después lo puso algo triste, pero después me dijo que eso fue lo mejor así no te haría sufrir mucho-

-Eleonor no entiendo ¿Dónde está DAMON?

-Damon... mi hijo-sentía un nudo en la garganta y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- mi hijo murió tres días después de que hablaron.

¡No podía ser cierto! No, Damon no podía estar muerto, el estaba muy bien de salud ¿y si se suicidó porque ella lo rechazo? No el no haría eso.

-Muerto?- las lágrimas empezaron a salir- el no puede estar muerto- no lo creía- NO PUEDE- grito cayendo de rodillas llorando-¿porque?

-Damon tenía un tumor maligno el cual ya no era operable estaba muy avanzado. Cuando el doctor se lo diagnostico le dijo que solamente le quedaban 2 semanas de vida. El arreglo todo, aviso al teatro, a nosotros. Entonces decidió que era hora de que tú supieras sobre sus sentimientos y esperaba que tu lo rechazaras para que así no te doliera su muerte, porque solo lo extrañarías como un amigo, como un hermano. No como al hombre que amas. Ese sábado cuando llego a su departamento, me llamo y me lo contó todo. Dijo que le dolía pero que era lo mejor. Y lo había planeado todo Elena. Cuando el día de su muerte llego, fue un gran golpe para nosotros. Richard está muy deprimido y yo he venido a cumplir su voluntad. Guardas y vender algunas de sus cosas. El departamento ya lo había vendido, ya solo quedan esas cajas que mañana se las llevan. Querida, solo te dejo este álbum de fotos donde están los dos disfrutando con sus amigos, familia y otras personas- le entrego el álbum- quisiera poder consolarte hija, pero Richard y yo estamos muy destrozados al igual que tu lo estarás por darte cuenta hasta ahora que lo amabas.

La brazo y deposito un beso en su frente- Se fuerte hija- le dio la dirección donde estaba Damon y se fue.

Abrió el álbum y encontró en la primera foto una pequeña nota con la letra de Damon.

_Tal vez no me tendrás en cuerpo y alma, pero en estas fotos siempre estaré para apoyarte. No llores Elena, ni te sientas culpable, todo sucedió por alguna razón. Solo te pido que seas feliz, no te rindas ni te desmorones, sigue adelante, se que encontraras a alguien que te amé igual o más que yo, quiero que formes una familia que tengas hijos, nietos y bisnietos, se que los conocerás. Vive eso por los dos, no creas que me olvidare de ti, cuidare tu camino al igual que el de mis padres y tu hermano. No te apresures aún en venir aquí, no importa cuánto tiempo tardes, yo te esperare. Te estaré esperando con mucho amor, con el mismo amor que te di ese día. Te amo Elena y se feliz, nunca es demasiado tarde para decirlo. TE AMO_

Sus lágrimas no paraban, se había ido, sabía que le tomaría tiempo para superar su muerte y prometía ser feliz, formar una familia y sabía que pronto lo vería. Ese mismo día fue a visitar su tumba, le llevo rosas rojas y un libreto de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, la que más le gustaba.

_DAMON SALVATORE__  
__Gran actor, amigo e hijo. Siempre estarás en nuestro corazón__  
__22/7/ 87 - 10/5/11__  
__"Si muero mañana; ¿qué me dirías hoy?"_

Sonrío al ver que en su lapida tenía escrita esa frase- Te diría que te amo- murmuro dándole un beso a la lápida y prometiendo volver a visitarlo pronto, muy pronto.

LA HISTORIA ES DE Gabrys SOLO CAMBIE LOS PERSONAJES


End file.
